User blog:LeeHatake93/A Full Sims List
This is an entire list of Sims I've created or downloaded in The Sims, The Sims 2 (Console), The Sims 2 (PC), The Sims 3 (Xbox 360), The Sims 3: Pets (Xbox 360), The Sims 3 (PC), and The Sims 4. I may have forgotten a few Sims from save files I haven't played in a while or deleted Sims that were created but not saved, but this is the overall complete list of Sims I have. This list ONLY includes Sims that I have made myself or downloaded from the Sims Store/Gallery, and does not include pre-made Sims, despite some of my Sims families having them. The Sims I only played the PC version once when I was a kid. Haven't played it in years. Since I forgot the actual name of the Sims I created back then, I've just listed one that my aunt made that I played as. I haven't progressed very far in the GameCube version, and haven't even touched the PlayStation 2 version yet, hence the lack of Sims from said version. PC *Buddy Thompson (Kid) Gamecube *Ruby Sapphire The Sims 2 Most of the Sims I've created were made in the PlayStation 2 version of the game, however, I've recently begun making Sims in the PC version. Unlike the Sims 3 and The Sims 4, I won't be listing Sims by generation since the PC version is meant to be a prequel to the game I play on PS2. They share a generation, but some characters are different ages due to the lack of aging in the console versions. PlayStation 2 *Buddy Thompson (Dr. Hatake) *Cole MacGrath *Kuo *Zeke Dunbar *Chloe Drake *Lee Hatake *Rayne Hatake *Jon Kurosaki *Rig Edison *BOND Goruffigo *Neiume *Zyagesuke *Tony Stark *Thor Edison *Black Widow (Stark) *Nathan Drake *John Marston *Carl Johnson *Kevin Butler PlayStation Portable *Pewdie PC *Joel MacGrath *Jane MacGrath *Cole MacGrath (Kid) *Pappy Thompson *Buddy Thompson *Knothead (Dog) *Daxter (Cat) The Sims 3 Since most of the Sims I've created are often shared between games, The Sims 3 has a shared continuity between the PC version of The Sims 3, The Sims 3 for Xbox 360, and The Sims 3: Pets for Xbox 360. Generation 1 refers to the generation of characters that are the main focus of The Sims 3 across both Xbox 360 and PC. Generation 0 refers to their parents or other relatives, some of which were primary families from The Sims 2. Generation -1 refers to parents of Sims from Generation 0, who may also be grandparents of Sims in Generation 1. All subsequent Generations will represent descendants of the primary Generation, most of whom are created solely for The Sims 3, and are not canon to the fictional universe that they represent. Generation -1 *Joel MacGrath *Janet MacGrath Generation 0 *Cole MacGrath (Kessler Holmes) *Jodie Holmes *Zeke Dunbar *Delsin Rowe *Fetch Walker *Lee Everett *Bigby Wolf *Michael De Santa *Trevor Philips *Franklin Clinton *Niko Bellic *Link Hyrule *Samus Aran Generation 1 *Nathan Drake *Boss Saint *Jak Precursor *Young Link *Ellie Johnson *Zelda Drake *May Aran *Joel Drake (Sullivan) *Dylan Holmes *Alyssa Holmes *Brendan Holmes *Aiden Holmes *Bob Holmes *Serena Rowe *Jake Everett *Clementine Everett (Hutchinson) *Lee Hatake *Rayne Sabakuto (Hatake) *Allen Stark *Maya Alexandra *Specter Haze Generation 2 *Sam Everett *Jin Hatake *Aoi Hatake *Shin Hatake *Adrian Holmes *Max Stark *Jake Sullivan Unspecified Generation *Buddy Thompson *Jay Marston *Cassie Cage *Max Holmes *Luke Holmes *Gabriela Holmes (nee Marston) *Desmond Marston *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno (Uchiha) *Sasuke Uchiha *Hinata Hyuga (Uzumaki) *Minato Uzumaki *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha Pets *Fuzzy Momo *Daxter Cat *Holly Walker *Frito Thompson Clones *Menma Namikaze *Hinata Namikaze *Natto Namikaze *Minato Uzumaki (Short Hair) *Minato Uzumaki (Blonde Hair) *Minato Uzumaki (Ghost Clone) *Borada Uchiha *Saruto Uchiha *Evil Cole MacGrath *Red Link *Blue Link *Purple Link *Fierce Deity Link *Dark Link *Jak 3 *Jak One *Evil Dylan Holmes *Dylan MacGrath *Dylan Shenanigans (Ghost) *Dylan Walker *Dylan Stark *Grylan Holmes *Clone Holmes (Clone of Cole MacGrath) *Clone Holmes (Clone of Dylan Holmes) *Mellie Holmes *Countless others.... The Sims 4 The original list of Sims that I created in the past are listed via "Generations", however, my current list of Sims have been relisted in a table. The Sims listed in the table were made/imported in my primary Origin account, while the ones listed via Generations were made or imported in the Origin that was tied to the copy of The Sims 4 I obtained before. However, the table of Sims is my current and primary list, so that is the one to take note of. Generation 1 refers to the generation of characters that are the main focus of The Sims 4. Generation 0 refers to their parents, some of which were the main focus of The Sims 3. Generation -1 refers to Generation 1's grandparents or related elders/adults, most of whom were parents of the primary Generation from The Sims 3. All subsequent Generations will represent descendants of the primary Generation, most of whom are created solely for The Sims 4, and are not canon to the universe of which they represent. Generation -1 *Joel Holmes (Cole MacGrath) *Janet Holmes (Jodie Holmes) *Magnus Steele *Alistair Haze *Richard Krueger Generation 0 *Dylan Holmes *Serena Rowe *Allen Stark *Specter Haze *Maya Alexandra *Colin Cain *Holly Cain (Brooks) *Rachel Haze (Steele) *Alyssa Holmes *Exel Takashi *Cordelia Bellmont Generation 1 *Adrian Holmes *Nicole Holmes *Max Stark *Ali Alexandra *Daniel Haze *Simon Cain *Cassandra Cain Generation 2 *John Sullivan *Rayne Holmes *Rick Grimes *Lee Everett *Joel Baker Generation 3 *Jessica Holmes *Carl Grimes *Ellie Johnson *Clementine Hutchinson Primary Sims Books Just for the heck of it, I'll also list a bunch of books written by my Sims in The Sims 3. This only includes books written in the Xbox 360 version of the base game since I haven't written any books in Pets and have mostly forgotten the books I wrote in the PC version. The books are divided by author and series. Pardon some of the titles of the books. They contain toilet humor. Buddy Thompson The Sims based off of me has the most books under his belt, since literally any idea that I have will be translated into a book in his series. Original BOND Legends Multiverse *B.O.N.D.: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion *B.O.N.D.: Universal Clash *B.O.N.D.: The Akuma War *Brawl Legends: Naruto X *Brawl Legends: Karakura Town *Brawl Legends: All-Stars Saga *Brawl Legends: Naruto Chronicles *Brawl Legends: BOND Legends *Brawl Legends: inFamous Retribution *Brawl Legends: Chronicles of the Fallen *Brawl Legends: Naruto Legends *Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Legacy LegendGames Multiverse *Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles *B.O.N.D.: Battle for the Multiverse *Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn *Agent 0049: Item A-1 *Notoriety *Hero's Retribution *BOND Legends *Blood Prophecy *Elders' Legacy: Dragonheart *Avatar City *Legend Games *Agent 0049: The Halloween Sequel *Vengeance: The V-Rangers *Meta Monsters *Block-Stars Studio *Thrill of the Hunt *OC Arena *Brawl Super-Star Legends *Toshiko Smackdown *Hero's Retribution II *Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura *LegendGames: Sports Mix *Goop x Brawl Legends *Thrill of the Hunt: Survival *TLO Universe *Agent 0049: Deep Undercover *Meta Monsters III *Hero's Retribution: The Holmes Siblings *Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion *Brawl Super-Star Legends II *Hero's Retribution III *Agent 0049: Out of this World! *Meta Monsters Online *Hero's Resolution *LegendGames Multiverse *Brawl Legends: Retribution Other Series *Kingdom Hearts II: PlayStation All-Stars *Kingdom Hearts II.5: Super Smash Bros. *PSxN: Super Smash Bros All-Stars *BOND Legends x Brawl Super-Star Legends *Amiibo Hunting: Scalp the Scalpers! *NxDB: Raging Storm *NxDB: Storm Budokai *NxDB: Ultimate Ninja Xenoverse Blake Holmes My little cousin decided to start his own book series. The Tub of Lard *The Tub of Lard: Piggy's Plot *The Tub of Lard: Land of the Chef: Taco Tuesday *The Tub of Lard: Land of the Chef: Oh My Pig! *The Tub of Lard: Piggy's Revenge *The Tub of Lard: The Wolf's Lunch *The Tub of Lard: The Bacon Prophecy *The Tub of Lard: The Chef's Funeral *The Tub of Lard: One Last Thing *The Tub of Time The Gatorade Chronicles *The Gatorade Chronicles: Revenge of the Pepsi *The Gatorade Chronicles: Water's Victim *The Gatorade Chronicles: Dr. Pepper's Malpractice *The Gatorade Chronicles: Climbing Mt. Dew *The Gatorade Chronicles: The Healing of the Sprite *The Gatorade Chronicles: Spraying the Sierra Mist *The Gatorade Chronicles: Mento and Oh No... *The Gatorade Chronicles: Coke's Fizziness *The Gatorade Chronicles: The Last Root Beer Dylan Holmes Most of Dylan's books reflect on my own books since he is somewhat a LegendGames counterpart to myself. However, all of his Vengeance series books are works on non-fiction, whereas they are fictional to me. One-Shot Stories *Hairy Potter and the Barber Shop *The Bacon from Space Spin-Offs *Stark Naked: The Romance of Gyro Hyrule Shippuden *Hyrule Shippuden: Return of Majora *Hyrule Shippuden: Rise of Ganonadara Brawler Series *Brawl Super-Star Legends *Toshiko Smackdown *Brawl Super-Star Legends II Console Wars Saga *Console Wars: The SEGA Menace *Console Wars: Attack of the PlayStation *Console Wars: Revenge of the Xbox *Console Wars: Sony's New Hope *Console Wars: Microsoft Strikes Back *Console Wars: Return of Nintendo *Console Wars: The Handheld Wars *Console Wars: The System Awakens Vengeance Franchise *Hero's Retribution *Bio-Man *Bio-Man 2 *The V-Rangers *Hero's Retribution 2 *Red-Tail: The Cradle of Fire *Enzyme: Elemental Showdown *Bio-Man 3 *Hero's Retribution: The Quantum Siblings *Dawn of Oblivion *Hero's Retribution 3 *Bio-Man 4: The Next Generation *Adrian Holmes: Hero's Resolution Lee Everett In The Sims 3 universe, Lee Everett is an author and the events of Telltale's The Walking Dead franchise were just a dream. One-Shot Stories *Macon Bacon *The Rest of Us *Ultimate Ninja Xenoverse *Toshiko Legends *Jurassic Tales from The Dead Among Us: Future Thrones Story *iFarted: A Truly Odor-confident Crapp *Silent Fart: Deadly Assassin *Soul Kalibur X: Armageddon Super Smash Ball Saga *Super Smash Ball Z: The Plumber Saga *Super Smash Ball Z: The Mewtwo Saga *Super Smash Ball Z: The Metroid Saga *Super Smash Ball Z: The Dreamland Saga *Super Smash Ball Z: Battle of Megas *Super Smash Ball Z: Resurrection 'M' *Super Smash Ball GT *Super Smash Ball Xenoverse Sam Everett Sam is Lee's grandson and as such, develops his grandfather's talent for writing. (and his apparent immortality). LEGO Console Wars Saga *LEGO Console Wars: The Last Generation *LEGO Console Wars: The Current Generation *LEGO Console Wars: The Next Generation *LEGO Console Wars: The Master Race *LEGO Console Wars: The Mobile Invasion *LEGO Console Wars: The Final Chapter: Gamers United One-Shots *Hockey Mask Killer Joins Kombat *Angry Spartan Challenges Dream Demon *TLO Universe *Street Fighter Shippuden Other Family Members Several other family members, such as Jake Everett, have written books too, *Beyond inFamous: Two Sons *Street Kombat *Guardians of the Samsung Galaxy *Soup Or Man? *My Wife's Older Younger Sister *That Old Kid *The Dead Among Us: A Telltale Crossover *Back to the Terminator *Gravity Storm *Gravity Kart Category:Blog posts